


Playing House like we're home alone

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [39]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, Ian Gallagher Being an Idiot, M/M, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: A Milkovich Cousin dies unexpectedly. She leaves a little baby behind and Mickey of all people was the baby's godfather and now is suppsoed to take her in - but not only him. It turned out that his cousin was the best friend of a man who is also a godfather to the baby and now thinks he can be the better parent to the baby. Since they can't agree on who should take the baby, Ian moves on Mickey's couch to help with the babyLots of bickering and people thinking they're a couple
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Trevor
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	1. 5 Months in heaven

Mickey had more cousins and uncles than he was willing to count. Annoying brads that he used to sell drugs and dump bodies with.  
Interestingly enough, the majority were boys.

One of his female cousins was Anna. When they were children Anna's mother, his mother's sister, lived with them for a while until Mickey was fifteen. He and Anna had a pretty tight bond.

A few years down the line Anna had a child, a daughter called Nadia.

Everything seemed to work out great. Only that Anna's boyfriend unfortunately had a drug problem - a pretty big one.  
And one day, when Nadia was only 3 months old, Anna and her boyfriend were found dead in their apartment.

Mickey was in the hospital now, DCFS had called him here. They were doing some check-ups on the baby and a social worker approached Mickey, a ginger guy walked behind her.

"Mr Milkovich?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hello, my name is Britney Stergice, child protective services. I'm sorry for your loss. You're the cousin of Anna?"  
Mickey nodded.

"You know Mr Gallagher?", she introduced the ginger.  
Mickey looked at the redhead. He seemed familiar but Mickey couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ian Gallagher.", he introduced himself, "We went to one school together, I was in one grade with Anna and Mandy."  
"Yeah, sure, rings a bell.", Mickey nodded.

"Okay, I know this is a hard time for the both of you, but we need to talk about Nadia."  
"Is she alright?", Mickey asked, "How long was she in that apartment alone?"  
"Not long. The neighbours called the police when the baby wouldn't stop screaming and no one opened the door. The doctors check on her as we speak, but she seems okay."

Mickey sighed relieved.  
"Did you two know that Anna appointed you as Nadia's godfathers?"  
"Sure", Mickey nodded, but Ian didn't know about that.  
"According to our files, in case something happened to Anna, she wanted the both of you to take care of Nadia."

Mickey looked at her confused, "What do you mean _both_? We don't even really know each other."  
"That is why I'm here. We need to talk about if one of you is willing to take her in and is able to take care of her in terms of finances and space. If neither of you wants to be Nadia's guardian, she will be either handed to another family member or to the authorities."  
"Authorities, you mean a fucking orphanage?"  
"For such young babies we usually find a foster family very quickly."  
"Fuck the foster system", Ian said, "I take her."

"The fuck you do. I take her. Anna was my cousin, I at least knew I'm her godfather."  
Ian rolled his eyes, "I've got a good apartment in a nice area. She can stay with me."  
"Do you have an extra room for a nursery?"  
"Uhm... no"

"My roommate just moved out", Mickey announced, "I have space for her. And I lived close to Anna and visited her regularly, Nadia knows me."  
"Nadia knows me too. How would you know if you visited her more often than I did?"  
"Doesn't matter, because I'm her family."  
"And? What does that have to do with your abilities in childcare?"

"I took care of Anna when she was a child as well."  
"It ended with a pregnancy at age seventeen, Bravo!"  
"Listen here, you little shit, she's my cousins daughter, she belongs with me. And your family is so fucked up, only a madman would give a child to you! Your sister got knocked up at age 15, so don't come at me!"

"There wasn't a day Anna didn't complain about her fucked up family!"  
"Your drunk dad is a walking PSA to wear a condom!"  
"At least my dad isn't walking into prison for murder!"  
"Yeah, because he's so drunk, he can't find the fucking way!"

"Okay", the social worker stopped them, "How about we all calm down. Anna wanted the both of you to take care of Nadia and I think it would be best for her, if you would try to get along."  
"Then he shouldn't try to steal Nadia."  
"I'm not trying to steal anyone!"  
"Good, Nadia's coming with me!"  
"Hell no!"  
"You said yourself you don't have space for her!"

"I agree with Mr Milkovich, if he has an extra room in his apartment, Nadia should stay with him for now. I will visit a few times and see how you deal with the responsibility of a child. But I would be happy to see that you two try to get along and that you, Mr Gallagher, help Mr Milkovich."  
Both sighed in frustration.  
"Okay, good, how about we go visit Nadia now?"

The social worker led them into a room where Nadia lay in such a small baby-seat thing, her small fists were holding a blanket. She looked at the people that just moved into her sight.

"Hey Nadia", Mickey whispered and took the baby out of her seat, he rubbed her back.  
She seemed excited to see him, the poor little baby had no idea what was going on.  
"I will leave you alone for a minute. Then I have some paperwork to sign for you.", the social worker said and left the room together with the nurses.

"I know Anna was your cousin", Ian said, "But she was my best friend and I just want what's best for the baby, just like you."  
"The best for her is to stay with me."  
Ian sighed, "I even think you're right. You have space for a nursery. But Miss Stergice said we have to get along. Anna wanted both of us to be in her life."  
"So, what is your suggestion? You get her on the weekends or some divorce kinda shit?"  
"If you wouldn't mind... I would come with to yours."  
Mickey raised his eyebrows at him.

"Just for a while, I sleep on your couch and help with Nadia. We both take care of her, can go to work. A baby is a lot of responsibility, you shouldn't have to do that alone. That's all I'm saying. Just offering my help."

Mickey looked at him with the baby in his arms.  
"Okay.", he said finally.  
"Really?"  
"I guess it would be the best for her. You're twice as tall as my couch, but if that's what you want", he shrugged.  
"Thanks Mickey."

Mickey shrugged again, "You wanna hold her?"  
"Yes please", Ian smiled angelically.

Mickey handed the baby over and watched how Nadia stayed totally calm in Ian's arms.  
The ginger was very handsome in Mickey's eyes. Even though he didn't particularly liked his family and sure as fuck wouldn't give Nadia to him, having his help, and having him around in general, wasn't the worst thing ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Month 1**

Mickey, Ian and a bunch of Milkovich cousins helped to get Nadia's baby stuff from Anna's apartment to Mickey's apartment.

By now, they were all settled in and Mickey even was so nice to turn the couch into a half decent bed for Ian.  
Mickey was currently feeding the child. Ian watched him.

"Do you have to gawk at me while I do this?"  
Ian smiled at him, "It's kinda cute, that's all."  
Mickey rolled his eyes, Nadia was drinking her milk happily.

"You ever wanted children of you own?", Ian asked.  
Mickey shrugged, "Didn't really seem like an option so I didn't think about it any further."  
Ian smiled, "I always wanted children."  
"You have like eight siblings, pick one of them."  
"I have five siblings. But I wanted my own baby, see it grow up and stuff."

Mickey shrugged, "Well then, get you some guy and get a child. Enough of them in the system."  
Ian bit his bottom lip, "How do you know?"  
"I know a lot, be more specific."  
"That I'm gay..."

Mickey looked at him and scoffed, "Oh please, I could tell that you like dick ten miles against the fucking wind. Also, you said we went to high school together and you were friends with Mandy and Anna, they never got along and only had one friend they both liked - the gay one."

Ian grinned, "Yeah that's me"  
Nadia decided that she finished eating and turned her face away.

Mickey handed Ian the baby and got up to put the bottle away.  
"By the way, I know exactly that you hand her to me after feeding, so she barfs on me not on you."  
"Of course, I do. Just like I always say it's your turn on diaper duty while I know it's mine.", Mickey grinned at him.

"You're an asshole", Ian said but chuckled.  
Mickey shrugged, "Yeah but you offered your help, so your own fault for trusting a Milkovich."

Ian smiled at him and couldn't help but think Of him as cute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Month 2**

Mickey dressed Nadia into a t-shirt, a dress, flowery tights and tiny baby shoes.

"Are you ready to go?", Ian asked from the door. They had to go to the store.  
"Yup, look", he showed him the outfit he put Nadia into.

"You're enforcing gender roles on her?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "She looks cute in the dress, sue me.", he smiled at Nadia and the girl grinned at him and wiggled in his arms, "You like the dress don't you Naddy? See, she loves it."

Ian chuckled at him. Sometimes Mickey really was just the cutest when it came to Nadia.

"Well then, let's go. Gotta show that ensemble off to the world, right?"  
Mickey flipped him off and carried Naddy to the living room where he put her into her stroller.

"You got her blanki?", Ian asked.  
_Blanki_ was Ian's stupidly adorable name for Nadia's blanket she still had from Anna.  
"Uhm... no... I don't think so. Is it still in the laundry?"

"I go look in her bed, you check the laundry.", Ian said.  
They both knew better than to leave the house without Blanki, a pacifier, baby cookies and a bottle of milk.

Ian looked through Nadia's nursery. The blanket was nowhere to be seen.  
"Do you got it?", Ian called and went back to Mickey.

"Yeah, fuck, did you leave the laundry in the washing machine?"  
"It wasn't my turn on laundry."  
"Yesterday I put the laundry on before going to bed and texted you to do the laundry when you come back from work. You said You'd do it! Now we have to wash that shit again and her blanket is wet and smells weird."

"It won't be so bad, Mick, it's been only in there for like..."  
"Fifteen hours. Great, here", he thrusted the blanket into Ian's hands, "Dry that."  
Ian rolled his eyes and took the hairdryer to dry the blanket while Mickey restarted the washing machine.

Nadia made noise in the other room.  
"Hurry up, we have to make the store before it closes dumbass."  
Ian sighed, he did the best he could.

When the blanket was semi-dry, he handed it to Mickey, who smelled on it and grimaced.  
"Fucking hell, if she doesn't want a smelly blanket, she should learn to not throw up on it.", Ian exclaimed and took the blanket back, "Now come on."

Ian gave Nadia the blanket, the baby couldn't care less about the smell or the wetness, she hugged Blanki and grinned at the two men.

Mickey Took the stroller and Ian opened the door for him so he could go outside.

They got into the elevator, Nadia found her own image in the mirror on the back of the elevator and grinned at it. She pointed at the mirror.

Mickey chuckled at her, "There is another Naddy, isn't there?"  
Ian watched Mickey and Nadia interact and smiled lovingly at them.

"What are you smiling about?" Mickey asked him.  
Ian just shrugged, "You're cute together that's all."  
Mickey smirked, "What, you going fruity gay on me, Gallagher?"  
Ian smiled, "Maybe it's your entire goal to get me going for you by playing cute with Naddy."

Mickey just shook his head, "How is it being so full of yourself?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Ian smirked at him.  
Mickey just looked away and turned his attention back to Nadia.

It was April, not very warm, not very cold, it was a good temperature to walk to the store, pushing the stroller in front of them.

"When I was younger, I always went to the store with my siblings in their strollers because I could combine it with my work out", Ian told him.  
Mickey shook his head grinning, "Fucking health freak."  
"So far nobody complained about this, so", he smirked and pointed at his body.

Mickey smiled lightly, yeah, he bet no one ever complained about getting fucked by him - who would be stupid enough to complain?

"Bet they did complain about your sweaty-smelly running clothes though."  
Ian chuckled and shrugged.

They finally reached the store, "Okay what do we need?", Mickey asked.  
"I told you to write a list."  
"And I said, I'll remember it and that you should write a damn list if you want one."  
"And do you remember it?'  
"Well, we always need diapers."  
"Wow, good job."

Mickey rolled his eyes and swatted his hand against his arm.  
"We need new formula for Naddy.", Mickey said, " And we can't starve either."

"I swear, You're so attractive when you're being all smart and practical.", Ian said sarcastically.  
"Fuck you too."  
Ian grinned down at him and got his phone out, "What do you want for dinner today?"  
"I'll make pasta."  
"Do we still have pasta?"  
Mickey shrugged.  
"Then let's better buy some. Sauce?", he asked and wrote pasta down in his notes.  
"We still got some. I'm sure."

"What about the rest of the week?"  
"Let's just get some pizzas, pasta, rice - Then we at least don't starve. And let's see if we find some fucking meat that doesn't expire within the next two days in this shithole."

Ian nodded, "Then food and diapers for Naddy, what about stuff for the washing machine?"  
"It's called laundry soap, dumbass."  
"I know what it's called, idiot, do we need some?"  
"Yeah. Since we have to wash everything twice thanks to you."  
"That was the first time, Mick, I'm sorry alright?"  
"The first of how many times though?"

Ian rolled his eyes at him, "Anything else?"  
Mickey shrugged, "Think that's enough it's not like we have a fucking fortune to spend."

Ian nodded and they could finally go on with their journey through the store.

Their bickering went on the whole time, but neither of them even minded.  
Ian was amused by the grumpy Milkovich, honestly, he found him adorable, and damn attractive- even though he was a dumbass.  
And Mickey couldn't help but adore the Gallagher the whole time. From his big grin to when he dozed off on the couch with Naddy on top of him.

"Not that one, the other one", Mickey said when Ian was about to grab some formula milk.  
"But this one is cheaper."  
"We always take the other one. She will notice the difference."  
"Says who?"  
"She's a Milkovich."  
"Her last name isn't even Milkovich.  
"And? She'll notice the difference."

"Bullshit. This one is cheaper, so we buy it."  
"You talk about Naddy's food here, Gallagher. Cheaper - raised by Frank Gallagher clearly. Bet your parents gave you white paint instead of milk."

Ian rolled his eyes, "The only difference between the two is the price."  
"What kind of parental figure are you if you aren't even willing to spend a little bit more money for a baby?"  
"You calling me a bad parent because of 50 cents?"  
"You want to feed the baby cheap crap because of 50 cents."  
Ian sighed and eventually took the more expensive formula they usually bought.

"There, happy?"  
"Sorry that I'm concerned about Naddy's health."  
"Then we would feed her breast milk."  
Mickey looked from his body to Ian's, "And how exactly are we supposed to do that, genius?"  
"Women around the neighbourhood sell breast milk they pumped and can't use.", Ian shrugged.  
"Yeah, that's what Naddy needs - drug infused, south-side tit milk."

"Hey Mickey", they were interrupted. Mickey turned around, it was his old roommate Dave.

"Hey, Dave, what are you doing here?"  
"In a store? What does it look like? So, are you gonna introduce me to your two companions?"  
"This is Naddy. My cousins daughter."  
Dave rounded the stroller and looked at Naddy, "She's adorable. Hello Naddy", he waved to her.

Naddy looked at him with her big blue eyes and laughed at him.  
"And that's Ian, Anna's friend. Ian, this is my former roommate, Dave."

The two men greeted each other.  
"So... are you two together?", he asked.  
"What? No!", Mickey exclaimed, "No, no, no, no, no - never."  
Ian chuckled him, "Oh honey, those were a lot of no's, don't you think?", he asked and wrapped an arm around him, kissed his cheek and grinned at Dave.  
"Hey, honey, call me that again and I'll break your nose."

Dave laughed at them, "I just thought because... well one can hear you two bicker like an old married couple through the whole fucking store."  
"No, He is Naddy's other godfather, he lives on my couch and helps with Naddy."  
Dave nodded, "Well then, good luck with the child. But if you ever need a babysitter for a night, you can call me, she's really cute."  
"Yeah now, because she's quiet.", Mickey mumbled.  
"Oh, shut it, she's still cute when she screams her lungs out and you know it."  
Mickey shrugged but smiled.

"Okay, I have to run, Shelly is waiting for me at home. See you around. Nice to meet you Ian"  
"Sure, see you around Dave."  
Ian nodded and Dave left.

"He's nice.", Ian stated.  
"Yeah, except that he called us an old married couple."  
Ian chuckled, "Well, I guess he wasn't completely wrong."

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~••••••••••

**Month 3**

It was time to get Naddy some vaccinations.  
"I have to go to work right after the doctor's appointment. I could bring some take-out for dinner later."  
"Sure. Even though you always come back late as fuck."  
Ian shrugged, "I have to pay rent for two apartments right now, so you should be in favour of me working."

Right, Mickey sometimes tended to forget that Ian really just lived on his couch (because of that he didn't pay half of the rent, but just a third. He actually had his own apartment that he currently didn't live in.

"I didn't complain. Just saying, it's very late."  
"Don't act like Naddy would let you sleep anyways around that time."  
Mickey smiled and shrugged, "She's allowed to keep me up, you aren't."

"Because I'm not cute enough?"  
"Exactly."  
Ian chuckled and shook his head, he opened up his jacket

Ian loved the relationship they had.  
They were a great team when it came to Nadia, even though they bickered a lot. Ian sometimes had to stop himself from getting into Mickeys bed in the evening.

He had to remind himself again and again that they weren't a couple that raised a child together.

But he was kind of in love with that fantasy. Him, Mickey and Naddy together as little family.

They arrived at the doctors.

"How old is she now?"  
"6 months", Mickey answered.  
"She's developing very well.", the doctor said while examining her.

They answered a few more questions about Naddy's attempts on rolling over, sitting and babbling.

Ian just smiled at Mickey who talked proudly about Nadia's progress and just sometimes added to it.

"Okay, so it's time for little Nadia's vaccination."  
While the doctor prepared the needle for the baby, Ian came closer to Mickey, smiling at him.

"What are you all smiley about?"  
"We didn't bicker about getting her vaccinated. I'm proud of us."  
"Because we have common sense and know that she needs to get vaxxed?"  
Ian nodded and grinned at him.  
Mickey scoffed but involuntarily had to smile too.

Nadia started crying when the doctor pricked her with the needle. When she was finished, Ian quickly picked the girl up and cuddled her to calm her down.

"Poor Naddy, look you want Blanki?", the ginger mumbled, and Mickey gave him Blanki so he could give it to Nadia.

The baby pressed her little face into Ian's shoulder and kept crying. The Ginger rubbed her back and comforted her.

Mickey kissed her cheek while redressing her while Ian held her.

"You are a cute couple.", the doctor commented.  
"We're not a couple.", Mickey stated.  
Ian grinned smugly, "Wow, without the usage of six no's this time? I feel honoured."  
"Shut up", Mickey rolled his eyes.

The doctor smiled at them.  
"Okay, give her to me, you gotta run to work."

They said goodbye to the doctor and outside Ian gave Naddy a kiss on her chubby cheek.

"You better come back with the dinner you promised me, Gallagher."  
"Sure, _honey_.", Ian smirked and dodged Mickeys hand when he tried to slap him again. Ian laughed and left for work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Month 4**

Mickey came home from work and already heard Nadia crying. Ian sat on the couch holding the baby in his arms.

"What are you doing to the baby?"  
"Nothing. I fed her, changed her, she is just crying, and I don't know why. She won't calm down."

Mickey watched Ian pacing through the living room now, lightly bouncing Nadia in his arms to calm her down.

"I don't know man, maybe she misses her mother.", Ian sighed.  
Mickey bit his bottom lip and had an idea, "Give her to me."  
"You think she will calm down with you but not with me?"  
"Give her to me.", Mickey repeated calmly.

Ian rolled his eyes and handed her over to Mickey.  
Mickey rocked her in his arms and slowly walked into Naddy's room while humming a melody.

Ian followed him confused and watched how Mickey mumbled a song while sitting down.

Nadia really calmed down slowly, listening to Mickeys mumbled song.

Within twenty minutes Nadia was asleep and Mickey carefully put her down into her bed.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Ian whispered when Mickey came back out of the room.  
"Just a guess", Mickey shrugged, "Anna and I grew up together, her mom used to live with us, and our mothers sang the same lullabies to us. It's kind of a family tradition, in a way... I just guessed that Anna also sang it to Nadia."

Ian smiled at him, "You're so amazing with her, I would have never expected that from what I know about your family, to be honest."

Mickey shrugged, "You aren't like your dad either."  
"Thanks.", Ian smirked, "So, how do you feel about dinner?"  
"I feel like I don't feel like cooking.", Mickey flopped down on the couch and sighed.  
"Hard day at work?"  
Mickey nodded.  
"I'll call some delivery service", Ian smiled at him, "Pizza okay?"  
Mickey smiled and nodded.

An hour later they both sat on the couch, facing each other, Ian on the one end, Mickey on the other one. A half-eaten pizza between them.

"I would have never believed that I'd share pizza and raise a child with my high schools fag beater one day", Ian chuckled.  
"I wasn't a fag beater.", Mickey said.  
"Yes, you were."  
"No, you got that wrong, I beat up the fag beaters."

Ian raised an eyebrow at him, "Really?"  
"Yeah, I beat up the homophobic fucks. Who said something different?"  
"You beat up Roger Spikey."  
"He beat up George Zemanski first."  
"George Zemanski was gay?"  
"Yeah! So, I beat up Roger Spikey, but he wasn't gay himself!"  
"Oh yes he was", Ian grinned, "I know that from personal experience."

Mickey stared at him, "You got fucked by Roger Spikey? Were the rumours true?"  
"Correction: **I** fucked Roger. And sucked him off and yes, the rumours were true."  
"Holy shit", Mickey chuckled.  
"What about George, how did you know about him?"  
"Same reason", Mickey shrugged.

Ian blinked at him a few times.  
"You fucked him?"  
"Other way around.", he said nonchalantly.  
Ian stared at him with wide eyes, "You got fucked by a guy? You're gay?"

"Yeah", he shrugged again, "You didn't know?"  
"No! How was I supposed to know?"  
"Is your gaydar broken?", Mickey chuckled, "Seriously? Did you ever see me freaking out when you went gay on me? And Dave asked if we're a couple, why would he ask that if I'm not into dick?"

Ian started laughing, "Holy shit, I'm stupid."  
Mickey nodded grinningly.  
"Fuck, doesn't matter anyways, I'm way too tired to flirt with you either way.", he said and leaned back into the couch.

"Oh yeah? So, your comments before wasn't flirting?"  
Ian shrugged, "Maybe it was flirting.", he turned towards him again, "Did it work?"

Mickey licked his lips, "What would you do if I'd say yes?"  
Ian smirked, "Maybe I'd kiss you."  
"Maybe, huh?"  
"You'd have to say yes to see if I'd do it."

They looked at each other with challenging looks, waiting for the other one to do something.  
Mickey sure as fuck wouldn't make the first move, he rarely ever did.

"Well, I guess we'll never know", Mickey eventually said and put the pizza carton from the couch on the coffee table.

Ian smirked and leaned over to quickly pull Mickey into a kiss.

Mickey wrapped his arms around his neck and sat on top of Ian, pushing him back into the couch while kissing him. Ian had his hands on Mickeys hips, moving his body against his own.

Ian groped his ass through his jeans, Mickey moaned against his lips and pushed his shirt up.  
Ian's fingers wandered to Mickeys jeans, he unbuckled his belt.

Mickey pulled Ian's shirt up and they separated for a second so Ian could help him to take the shirt off.  
Mickey ran his hands up his body from his abs to his shoulders, "Remind me to never complain about your fitness madness again", Mickey mumbled.  
Ian grinned and pulled him back into the kiss again.

Ian opened the Milkovich's jeans, his lips wandered to Mickeys neck, kissing and sucking on his skin.  
"Fuck, freckles", Mickey moaned, "Get your ass up, my bed."

Mickey got up from him and Ian got up as well and kissed Mickey again, walking and pulling Mickey to the bedroom.

Mickey chuckled against his lips.  
Ian pushed Mickey on the bed and crawled on top of him. He kissed him passionately and fumbled with his jeans again.

"You're so hot", Ian mumbled and pulled his shirt up over Mickeys head, "I want you so badly."  
"Are you gonna keep talking about it or are you gonna do it, freckles?"

Ian grinned and pulled Mickeys jeans from his legs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~\~~

Nadia's crying over the baby phone woke Ian up.  
He opened his eyes and, despite the babycries, smiled.  
He had Mickey in his arms.

The Ginger kissed his neck and tangled their legs. Mickey sighed smiling, Ian let his hand wander down Mickeys body.

"You do hear the baby crying, right?"  
"Maybe she'll calm herself down.", Ian mumbled.  
"Yeah, because that's what she usually does.", Mickey grinned.  
Ian sighed and kissed his cheek, "Okay, I go check on her. Then I'll come back to kissing you."

Ian got up and left the room.  
A moment later Mickey heard Ian over the baby phone.  
"Hey Naddy, good morning to you too. Come here"  
Mickey smiled when he heard Ian talk to Naddy.

"Little cranky baby, you won't let me go back to Mickey soon, will you huh? Okay, let's get you a new diaper and some breakfast."

Mickey sighed, Ian was right, he wouldn't get back into this bed anytime soon.  
Mickey was surprised that they even had found the time to fuck yesterday evening, both worked and had to take care of a little baby.

Mickey rolled on his back.  
How the fuck did they even get here?  
Four months ago, they didn't even know each other and now they had sex last night - fucking awesome sex at that - and acted like a damn couple the whole time already.

Whatever it was, it made Mickey damn happy and he didn't want it to end.

The Milkovich sighed and decided to help Ian by getting up and preparing breakfast.

Ian eventually came into the kitchen with Naddy.  
He sat her into her highchair and went over to Mickey who prepared the formula milk and some breakfast mash.

"Yesterday she didn't want the mash.", Ian informed him.  
"Maybe she just wants it from me.", Mickey smirked.  
Ian leaned with his back against the counter next to him and watched him smiling.

"So, are we gonna talk about last night?", Ian asked eventually.  
"Ah, you're one of those let's-talk-guys."  
"Is it wrong to question what that was last night and what we are to each other now?"  
"Last night was awesome sex, at least from my point of view."  
Ian smirked at him.

"And... what are we doing now?"  
"Now", Mickey said and looked at him, "You kiss me and then I'll feed Naddy and we'll just see where this is going... except if you have other plans and plan on dumping me right now."  
"I'm not", Ian grinned, he cupped Mickeys cheeks and kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Month 5**

"She's asleep.", Ian grinned when he came back out of Naddy's room. He walked up to Mickey in the kitchen and caught his lips in a kiss.

"If we start now maybe we can make a full round until she starts crying again", Mickey chuckled when Ian attacked his neck while shoving his hands underneath his shirt.

Mickey pulled him up to his lips again. Ian pushed him against the kitchen counter.

A knock on the door suddenly disturbed them.

Ian sighed against his lips.  
"Just ignore it", Mickey whispered and kissed him again. The person knocked again.  
"Fuck, hold that thought", Ian pulled back and quickly went to the door.

Ian opened and froze when he saw who stood in front of him: Trevor.

The Gallagher mentally cursed himself. Why did Trevor need to appear here out of nothing right now?

Ian knew Mickey was watching him from the kitchen when Trevor grinned at him "Surprise", he whispered, stepped forward and kissed him.

Mickey was _surprised_ to say the least.  
There was some random guy at his door and he... just started kissing Ian?

"Trevor", Ian said when he pushed him back gently, "What are you doing here?"  
"Was around", Trevor shrugged and came into the apartment, "Missed my boyfriend. Thought we could go out for lunch."

Boyfriend?  
Mickey didn't understand the world anymore.  
Ian had a boyfriend? This entire time?

Now Trevor also spotted Mickey.  
"Ah, you must be Mickey. I'm Trevor, Ian's boyfriend."  
Mickey looked from a guilty looking Ian to the other guy.  
"Yeah, figured that. So, are you gonna get your asses out of here? This ain't a bed'n'breakfest."

Ian pressed his lips together.  
Nadia started making noise in the next room again.  
"I go look after her, Trevor why don't you come with me? Meet Naddy."  
"Sure"

The two disappeared in the nursery. Mickey felt like beating at something... or someone.

Boyfriend!  
How could he be so motherfucking stupid?

Mickey wanted to hear what they were talking about though, so he quickly went into his own bedroom and listened through the baby phone.

"So, why are you here?", Ian asked while calming Naddy down.  
"Told you, I wanted to take you out. We didn't have much time to talk the last few months of you being here. I just missed you."

"Still you can't just come here without telling me, Trev. If I act like this is my apartment Mickey's gonna bite my head off."

"Yeah", Trevor scoffed, "Sorry I was jealous, but there is no way in hell you'd fuck that impolite son of a Bitch."

Mickey clenched his fist.  
Well, thought wrong Bitch.

"So, what do you say... We go look for some nice diner... get some lunch. Talk about you, me... The child."  
"Yeah, sure. See, she's already calmed down.", he could hear the smile out of Gallaghers voice, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah. A cutie. So come on, let's go."

Mickey left his bedroom again in time so the guys wouldn't notice that he had been in his room listening to them.

"Hey Mick, we head out. I won't be gone for long."  
"Take your time.", Mickey almost growled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian came back around three hours later.  
Mickey opened the door for him. He looked angry, he looked downright furious.

Ian sighed and was about to take his shoes off. He wasn't in the mood for the conversation he knew would follow now.

"No need to take them off. You're not staying."

Ian looked at the man confused, Mickey had his arms crossed in front of his chest and pointed his chin towards Ian's duffle bag near the door.

"Already packed your shit. Now leave."

The Milkovich walked away from him. Ian sighed.

"Wait, Mick, I'm sorry, okay? I know I should have told you."  
"Oh, should you? Why? None of my business, is it now?"

Ian sighed.  
"I'm sorry I just... I forgot."  
Mickey stopped in his attempt to flee and turned around, "Forgot? Yeah, this seems to be a detail you just forget to mention for 5 months I totally understand."

"I meant to tell you!"  
Mickey scoffed, "Oh did you? When? When exactly from moving onto my couch to fucking me did you _mean_ to tell me that you have a motherfucking boyfriend?", he yelled at him.

Ian Bit his Lip.  
"This has been your plan from the beginning, right? You wanted to get Naddy for yourself and your live-in-faggot! Well, you ain't getting her!"

"What?" Ian asked confused, "No, what are you talking about?"  
"You came here all friendly and seduced me so I'd give you Naddy and you and that guy can take her for yourselves and play house!"

"No! That's not true!"  
"The hell it is! You know what the amazing thing about baby phones is? When you talk while standing next to it, whoever sits on the other side can hear you!"

"Trevor didn't even want Naddy! He was against me coming here and taking care of Nadia from the beginning because he didn't want a child! Now he suddenly started talking about him, me and the child together."  
"I don't care who changed his mind when, You're not getting Naddy and you're leaving now!"

"Mickey, no, please, listen, I don't want Naddy to myself! I want to take care of her together with you, not with Trevor!"  
"Well, that's your problem!"  
"Mick, please, come on, I didn't even think of Trevor all this time I was here with you! He just annoyed me and whenever we talked, we just fought about random shit! And he was jealous the entire time because he thought we'd bang."

"Well we did!"  
"Yeah but he didn't know, he just assumed! That made me angry!"  
"But he was right. He seems to know you pretty well, better hold on to him!"

"Mick-"  
"No, I heard fucking enough! Leave my fucking apartment and don't you dare to ever come back here Ian! You don't get Nadia, she's my cousin, she's staying with me! Go back to your stupid boyfriend and get your own fucking child!"

"You wouldn't even let me see her again?"  
"No, I wouldn't! She doesn't need someone like you in her life, you stupid piece of shit!"  
"Anna wanted us to take care of Nadia together!"  
"Well sucks to be her then, right?"  
"She's dead!"  
"Yeah, you don't need to tell me that! And you were ready to use her death to get a child for your little gay family project!"

"I'm sick of your fucking accusations! That's not what happened! Okay, yes, I have a boyfriend and I didn't tell you about him and I'm sorry! But that doesn't mean I tried to get Naddy for myself! Neither does it mean I used you for anything!"

"So, tell me one good reason why you fucked me then despite having a boyfriend!"  
"Because I fucking wanted to! Because you were hot and exciting and everything Trevor is not! I just wanted you, Mick. How is that so wrong?"  
"How that's wrong? You had a boyfriend and you didn't tell me about it! That's the fucking wrong part of it! And now get the fuck out!"

But instead Ian cupped his cheeks and kissed him. He pushed him up against the nearest wall and kissed him deeply.

"I thought so long about why Anna wanted us out of all people to take care of her, I think she wanted us to be together, Mickey. We are supposed to be together and raise Nadia together!"

"I don't care what Anna's plan was. Her plan sure as fuck wasn't to die and leave her child with two fags! And even if, then she forgot in her little plan that I don't do fucking cheaters!", he growled, Ian's face was just two inches away from his, "Now you're going home to your boyfriend or the fucking ER, it's up to you!"

Ian looked at him sadly and then took a step back from him.  
"I'm sorry"  
"Fuck off"

Ian went to the door and took his duffle bag. He left the apartment and got into the elevator. He stared at his reflection in the dirty elevator mirror.

"Fuck!", he cursed punched his reflection breaking the mirror. The glass cut deeply into his knuckles.

"Fuck", he groaned.  
Why did he always have to fuck everything up? Mickey was such an amazing guy, he was smart and funny and exciting and hot and great in bed and good with Nadia - and Ian fucked it up.

He should have just broken up with Trevor, then he could still be with Mickey now and raise Nadia together with him.

He only had one month of that - and damn if that hadn't been one of the best months in his life.


	2. Pain

Ian felt like the worst person ever - being a Gallagher, that meant a lot.  
He currently sat on the couch in his and Trevors apartment.

He should have just told Mickey about Trevor at some point prior to sleeping with him. They were living together for four months and Ian never let it slip into a conversation.

Now, Mickey thought Ian only used him to get his hands on the baby - to get the baby for himself and his boyfriend.

But that wasn't the case.  
When the social worker called him after Anna's death, Ian's first thought naturally went to Nadia. Even back then he had proposed the idea of taking Naddia in, in case she didn't have anyone else, to Trevor - but the man had made a scene and made clear, that he had no intentions to raise a child with Ian.

They had a huge fight when Ian told him, he would move onto Mickeys couch to take care of Naddy. For one, Trevor was jealous of Mickey, and two, he didn't want Ian to have contact to the baby, so he wouldn't get used to the thought and keep bugging Trevor with it.

In the five months of living with Mickey, they didn't have much contact.  
Ian had enjoyed the time away from the other man, being away from his nagging and his pressure. And when they did have contact over the phone, they usually just fought.

Trevor had been convinced from minute one onwards that Ian had an affair with Mickey.  
And yes, he had an affair with Mickey in the end, but that wasn't the point.

He wanted to be with Mickey. He wanted to live with him and Naddy.  
He wanted to kiss him and touch him, he wanted to cuddle him at night and bicker with him through the day, he wanted to make out on the kitchen counter tops and fall asleep after an exhausting day with the baby. He wanted all of that.

He didn't want Trevor. He didn't want a childless life. He didn't want his nagging. He didn't feel as good with Trevor as he did with Mickey when he kissed him.

He had to somehow fix this.

The apartment door opened and Trevor came home.  
"Hey, Ian", he just said and kissed his cheek.  
Trevor hadn't asked a lot of questions the day Ian stood in front of his door again.  
He was probably relieved that Ian came back from the other man and the baby.  
Ian knew, that Trevor had his theory as to why Ian was back so suddenly, and the theories were probably right, but they hadn't talked about it.

"Trevor... we need to talk", Ian said.  
Trevor looked down at him, "Talk? About what?"  
"Us, please, sit down."

Trevor sighed but sat down next to him on the couch.  
"Is it about the child again?"  
It's been over a week that Ian had last seen Naddy and Mickey. He missed both of them incredibly much.

"It's about us.", he repeated and took a deep breath, "I can't do this anymore Trevor."  
"Do what?", Trevor asked confused.  
"This relationship.", he mumbled, "You were right... I had an affair with Mickey. It just... It just happened, I was in this little happiness bubble with the whole baby-family thing. I'm sorry."

"I fucking knew it!", Trevor got up from the couch again, "When I stood in front of that door, I knew you were about to fuck him and I was interrupting, I could see the fear in your face what your lover would say! And now that he threw you out you just thought you could come back!"

"I know I made a mistake, Trevor. I'm really sorry. But it made me realise... we can't go on like this, Trevor! I want children, I want a partner! I want what I had with Mickey the last months! We were a better team, had a better partnership than you and me after three years of relationship. Trust me, the realisation hurt me too but.... this has to end.", Ian licked his bottom lip and got up from the couch as well, he looked at Trevor apologetic, "I'll go pack my things and leave..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey was on edge.  
He couldn't deal with Ian constantly calling him and trying to reach out to him. He didn't have the nerves for the fucker, he had a child to take care of for fucks sake!

He knew, it was just a matter of time until Ian would stand in front of his apartment. But he didn't want to hear what he had to say.

The fucker lied to him. He seduced him and used him to get Naddy - fucked him despite having a boyfriend.  
Mickey hated cheating liar assholes- Ian was such a sweet man, cute and caring, Mickey couldn't connect the picture of dad-Ian and cheater-Ian in his head. They had to be two different people.

And there was only one thing Mickey hated more than cheaters - being put into the role of the side Bitch.  
Being the slut that someone cheated on their boyfriend with.

The thoughts were circling in his head for weeks now.

Naddy missed Ian.  
At least that's how Mickey interpreted it when he couldn't calm her down - not even with the lullaby.

But right now he had no time to think about Ian.  
Naddy was sick.  
She had a serious fever and cried the whole time. She was in pain and Mickey felt fucking helpless.

She had been this sick for two days now and her fever continued to rise. Mickey was close to a nervous breakdown.

"It's okay, Naddy, you'll be okay", Mickey whispered, "Fuck, I swear you're heating up more and more."  
He had no other choice but to bring her to a hospital.

He got Naddys stuff together as quick as he could and got in the car with her. He drove up to the hospital.

He was so on edge, it was a miracle he didn't cause an accident - or ten.

He was scared shitless because of Naddy.  
What if the stupid DCFS found out that Naddy got sick and had to go to the hospital and then they would take her away from Mickey?  
He didn't even have a clue if that was even slightly realistic, but no one was hear to save his head from spinning and coming up with irrational bullshit.

In times liked these he needed Ian.

In the five months of living with him, Ian had proven to be able to calm him down effectively when he panicked about not being good enough to be Naddy's guardian - so whenever their social worker was about to visit, or just visited them.

So still while walking into the hospital with Nadia he made a decision: he called Ian.

He had sworn to himself to not contact the other man under any circumstances, he was in the past.  
But he needed him now. He couldn't help it.

"Come on, pick up you stupid idiot!", he yelled at his phone while getting out of the car.

It took Ian longer than Mickey liked to finally pick up.  
"Hello?", a groggy voice answered.  
"Gallagher, finally!", over the stress with Naddy Mickey had forgotten that it was like one in the morning. Of course Ian was asleep around this time.  
"Mickey?", he sounded already ten times more awake, "Are you okay?"

"It's Naddy, she's sick! I'm at the hospital", he could hear his own fear in his voice, "Could you... could you come here.... please"  
"Yes, I'll be there as fast as I can, don't worry Mickey, everything will be okay"

It was weird how his voice was already calming him down.

Mickey brought Naddy into the ER where they immediately took care of her.  
"Are you the father?", a nurse asked when she was about to lead him through a door  
"No- I'm... the cousin, I-"  
"You have to wait here."  
"But-"  
"I'm sorry, you have to wait here until the doctor says it's okay to see her."

Mickey was left alone in front of a door that lead to the child emergency section.  
Mickey was lost.

He sat down on the nearest chair he could find and put his head into his hands.

"Mickey!", he eventually heard a familiar voice.  
Mickey looked up and saw the ginger man in front of him, he looked worried and sat down next to him, putting a calming hand on his back.

"Where is she?"  
"The nurse took her back through that door and said I couldn't go with her."  
Ian rubbed his back and got up.

The Gallagher stomped towards a nurse sitting behind a front desk.  
"Hey, why aren't we allowed to be with Nadia?", he asked, he had noticed her listening to them beforehand.

"Only the parents are allowed back in the children section.", she explained simply.  
"Well, her parents are dead, we are her legal guardians, I demand to see her or at least tell us if she is okay!"  
"Do you have the paper work?"  
"What paper work?"  
"That says you are her legal guardian. Otherwise I can't let you see her or give out information until the doctor says it's okay to see her.

"What kind of bullshit is that? She's all alone back there."  
"Nurses and the doctor are with her and make sure she is alright.... I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do, you have to wait. Hospital policy"

Ian got back to Mickey and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I hate this.", Mickey mumbled after about twenty minutes, "Waiting."  
Ian nodded and looked at him, "Thanks for calling me, Mick."  
"Didn't do it for you. I needed someone to calm me down, that's all."  
"Thanks that you let me be that person."

Mickey leaned back and sighed.  
"So... How are you?", Ian asked.  
"Stressed, mostly."  
Ian nodded, "Trust me, if you're away from her for a while you suddenly miss being stressed.", he smiled sadly, "I miss her... And you. Especially you."

"Shouldn't you miss her more than me?", Mickey just grunted.  
"I miss you to the same amount... But it's a different kind of missing, I guess."

Mickey shrugged, "How's your boyfriend?"  
Ian shook his head and scoffed, "I broke up with him. Like a week after you threw me out."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah... He just... wasn't what I wanted anymore... what I needed. He wasn't you and Naddy."

Mickey bit his bottom lip and looked down at his fingers.  
"Where are you living now then?"  
"Crash on my brother's couch until I found something else."

Mickey nodded. There was a long pause between them.  
"Do you... miss me... sometimes?", Ian asked eventually.  
Mickey shrugged, "Yeah. Even though it's always a pleasant surprise to find my jello I untouched. But it was nice having you around."

Ian smiled slightly and leaned against his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, they were finally allowed to see Naddy. She was asleep, got medication that decreased her fever.

Mickey was so relieved and exhausted he just tiredly leaned against Ian and let him hug him.

Mickey made clear that the hospital staff must be nuts if they thought Mickey would leave Naddy alone in the hospital after that. Ian quickly went back to Mickeys apartment to get the papers that said they were the legal guardians and had the right to be with the child in the hospital.

By the time they were allowed to take Naddy home, both men were extremely exhausted.  
"Come, Mick, I'll take you home. I came with the L anyways, I drive you home in your car. You're too tired to drive."  
Mickey was even too tired to discus this and just let Ian take care of him for a bit.

The Gallagher drove them home, put Naddy into her crib in her nursery and then made sure Mickey was in bed too.  
The Gallagher even went so far to tuck Mickey in under a blanket before wanting to lie down on the couch himself.

"Where are you going?", Mickey whispered.  
"The couch?"  
"Stay here, with me"

Ian raised his eyebrows in surprise and then slowly got into the bed next to Mickey.  
The Milkovich immediately looked for body contact and draped his body over Ian's, wallowing in the heat that radiated off Ian's body.

They slept for a few hours until Nadia started crying in the nursery again.  
Mickey just groaned and kicked Ian's leg "You go", he mumbled and rolled down from him.

Ian was happy to get the chance to take care of Naddy again. He got up and checked on the baby. They had slept longer than it felt and after changing Naddys diaper, he fed her.

Eventually Mickey came out of the bedroom and watched Ian feeding the baby.  
"That's what I missed.", he mumbled.  
Ian turned around to him and smiled.

"You want coffee?", Mickey asked. Ian nodded and soon they sat at the breakfast table, drinking coffee while Naddy drank her milk.

"So... can we Talk about this now?", Ian asked.  
"About what?"  
"You and me? And Naddy... I know, I'm an asshole and you have no reason to trust me whatsoever... But Mick, I'm suaully not a cheater... I just felt so comfortable with this little bubble we created here. I loved being with you and Naddy and I wanted this all the way. I still want this."

"So what? You want to be my boyfriend and raise a kid until a new guy walks by and you create another bubble with him and realise it's that life that you want?"  
Ian shook his head, "I want you. And Naddy. I want this right here.", he pointed form himself to Mickey, "Can't you give me another chance... let me come back here..."

Mickey sighed.  
"I mean... I guess I want to be with you theoretically... Naddy sure as hell missed you as much as I did. But I'm angry, Ian... And I'm a fucked up jealous guy - and you already cheated on one guy, what prevents you from cheating on me too? I will always ask myself that whenever you do so much as talk about another guy, this isn't a good idea, for neither of us."

Ian leaned over the table to him.  
"I won't cheat on you, Mick. You aren't Trevor. You aren't about to prevent me from what I want, you are the one who gives me what I want - a partnership rather than some loose maybe-it-will-work-out boyfriend. And a child. You... you are the one, Mick."

Mickey chuckled.  
"Come on, Gallagher, you're 21, stop sounding like a 30 year old virgin who hears her biological clock ticking."  
Ian grinned, "doesn't matter that I'm only 21, Naddy needs us now, I met you now, I want this now."  
"Who says you don't change your mind in 10 years?"  
"I still could change my mind in 10 years if I'd be 30. Also, you're like 3 years older than me, you don't have any doubt that you will still want to be there for Naddy. I don't have any doubt that I will still want this here in 10 years, and I will still want you."

Mickey bit his bottom lip.  
"I mean... except if you don't want me at all... I can understand that... But then at least let me see Naddy, Mick, please"

Mickey looked from him to Naddy.  
"Of course I want you, Gallagher. But this isn't always a question of want. I didn't call you from the hospital because you're the only person in my contact list, but because you were the only person I wanted to see and that I knew could help me."

"Then what's stopping you? Be my boyfriend, let me move back in, raise Naddy with me. At least try... come on, I just want a chance."  
Mickey sighed.

"If you want me to sound more like a 21 year old: Come on, Mick, I know you want my cock and I want to stick it up that sweet ass for the rest of my life."

Mickey chuckled.  
"But I'd have to be quiet all the time while you fuck me so we don't wake up Naddy."  
Ian shrugged, "I grew up with my parents and siblings and who ever else banging loudly the whole time. She'll be fine."

They grinned at each other.  
"Can I move back in?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "It's not even like you actually moved in in the first place. But yeah, you can move in."  
Ian grinned and leaned over the table to kiss him happily.  
"So, you're my boyfriend now, huh?", Mickey asked smirking.  
"No, I'm you partner. That's more than boyfriend."  
"You're quick in developments, you know that?"  
Ian just shrugged and kissed him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**3 years later**

Mickey lay on the couch half asleep, Naddy sat on the ground staring at the TV.  
The apartment door opened, Ian came back from night shift.

"Hey you two", he mumbled and kissed Mickeys forehead, "Why are you already up, it's not even 7 in the morning."  
"The devil woke me up.", she mumbled and pointed at the child.

By now they had officially adopted Nadia.  
"She wants to watch that damn movie over and over again. By now I can sing the damn songs with her."  
"You show her Barbie movies?", Ian asked after checking what movie Nadia was watching.

"Yeah, why?"  
"Won't she adopt a false sense of beauty and unrealistic body standards?"  
"Gallagher, she's 4 years old."  
"Still, should she really watch it?"

"Are you kidding me? It's about following your dreams and fight evil even if no one believes you. And that you can become a musketeer even if you're a girl and everyone says it's just for boys. And Barbie rescues the Prince twice while wearing a dress and in the end puts her duty before her love interest. Sue me, but no matter what she learns from this shit, it's gonna be good for her."

Barbie in the movie started singing and Nadia sang with her and danced around the living room.

"See, worst case, she's gonna be a professional singer and make lots of money.", Mickey smiled.  
"Okay, I trust your parenting. I go to bed."  
"You don't have night shift again tonight, do you?"  
"No, why?"  
"Stupid question, because I hate sleeping without using you as my pillow. Silly Gallagher."

Ian grinned down at him and kissed him deeply before going to bed.


End file.
